


Reunited

by UnluckyGamerGirl13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Season 5 Spoilers, This is what happens when you ship someone's so hard you can't sleep, songs mentioned/included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13
Summary: Post Season ending, Entrapta and Hordak are getting use to be together again and ready to start a new life.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra) (mentioned), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra) (mentioned), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-ra) (mentioned)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152
Collections: She-Ra





	1. Lullaby for a lover

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves* I SURVIVED SEASON 5! Rode that roller coaster several times and even to this day I can't get over it. Well as you noticed this may contain some season 5 spoilers, so read at your risk. 
> 
> The two songs used were:  
> You Are My Sunshine: The Civil Wars (Lyrics were slightly edited) & Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra 
> 
> P.S: Could be seen as a connected work to my other story "You Are My Sunshine", but could also be seen as a story independent of it.

The victory was finally achieved.

Their worries were finally over, and no longer did the ex-rebellion have to worry about being attacked or worse controlled by Horde Prime or anyone else for that matter.  
The night caught the group off guard after hours of discussion about the events of the day and their plans for the future. Weddings being a major theme being discussed among everyone present.

After assigning each princess, clone, and citizen to a specific tent the group separated to their assigned space and were _commanded_ by Adora to rest.

Commanded actually being a tired Adora murmuring off to herself as she retreated with Catra to their shared tent. They were assured that an official meeting on what would happen with the clones and the new Etheria life-style everyone would have would be discussed the next morning.

Entrapta was given her own tent, where the remains of first ones as well as Prime's tech lay scattered around a single mattress. As she trailed in, a tired Hordak followed after and stopped to lean against the desk that was neatly placed to the side. It had been Entrapta’s desk while she analyzed the tech they snatched from Prime.

The crystal, still held in his hand, was now being lightly pressed against his chest. It brought upon a familiar feeling, one of warmth and comfort that only Entrapta could offer him. Thoughts and memories ran through his mind as he stood there.

It had been a long day after She-Ra expelled Horde Prime from his body. Hordak spent the next hours catching up with Entrapta and basking in her presence once more. He had greatly missed it, although he failed to properly express it to Entrapta, being left speechless by her sudden affection and the sudden flood of the familiar emotion in his chest.

"Hordak?" Entrapta's attempted soft voice broke his daze and drew his attention right away. Entrapta had settled down on the mattress that served as her bed. "Are you feeling okay? Do I need to get the medic?" She asked, eyeing him with her ever so warm gaze. Hordak could only smile more, he shook his head lightly, "no need Entrapta, I am simply...basking in the feeling." He whispered to comfort her worry. His hand fell to his side before he slowly approached her. Hordak slowly and cautiously settled down by her side and let his body relax. "Feeling? What feeling would that be?" Entrapta asked him once more, keeping her gaze on him and lightly wrapping her tendrils of hair around his waist.

Hordak shook his head, his body relaxing far more comfortably with the familiar gesture, "I have yet to fully grasp that this isn't an illusion, that this isn't a dream as you say. That I am..free and by your side." Hordak explained to her, his ears twitching faintly to further affirm his sincerity.

Entrapta's worried gaze relaxed in relief, the young woman laying her head on his shoulder lightly. "I wouldn't believe it either, but as a scientist, I can believe both the impossible and possible." She chirped at him before she fell back onto her mattress. Her eyes slowly began to close before she opened them once more, it was her body reminding her once more of the long day they experienced and the much-needed rest.

Hordak looked back at her as her body laid on the mattress and smiled softly. Even with the faint throb of pain from doing so for so long was never going to drop him smiling at his...beloved.

Beloved, could he even call her that? It is improper, especially since for sure he did not know for sure she even felt the same as he did.

His smile dropped faintly before his ears twitched once more and insecurity graced his features. "Entrapta..is it possible to believe in _us_ in this new world?" He asked softly as his gaze trailed down onto the crystal in his hand.

Entrapta remained silent as she slowly sat up, his question was answered the moment she laid her hand on top of the crystal and his. This time it was her actual hand, and not her gloved one. Hordak slowly met her gaze and was taken aback by the new expression within her eyes. Love, admiration, happiness, gentleness, her eyes spoke greater volumes than even words could express.

"Never believe something is impossible until it can truly never be done," Entrapta whispered to him before she leaned up and pecked his lips. Hordak was stunned at her actions, his ears perked as he blushed a light shade of pink.

Entrapta gently held his hand in place as she spoke up once more, “Hordak, I was more than happy and willing to go through each and every clone on Prime’s ship to find you. Just ask Bow.” She admitted shyly as her free hand played with the strap of her overalls.

Hordak was speechless once more, his mouth opened and closed several times as he processed the information. He suddenly slumped forward and pressed his forehead to hers before his lips met hers once more. This was not an innocent peck on the lips, Hordak kissed her with passion.

Although stunned, Entrapta returned the kiss and closed her eyes as she took in the feeling and actual meaning behind his actions. He loved her.

The two parted when they needed to breathe, Hordak keeping his forehead against hers in a gesture of his affection. Both of them could feel their hearts racing, and the color of their cheeks deepening as the seconds ticked by.

Their eyes met slowly once they could properly breathe, Entrapta let out a shaky giggled that was followed by Hordak’s lighthearted chuckle.

Their attention was directed downwards as they felt warmth emanate directly from both their hands, Entrapta slowly lifted her hand from on top of the crystal, its reaction catching the couple off guard.

Both Hordak and Entrapta gasped as they noticed the LUVD crystal glowing brighter than before, it illuminated the tent as a whole. Little flickers of electricity danced off the bright surface before they suddenly trailed up Hordak’s arm and disappeared. Hordak tensed and parted from her; he closed his eyes shut as he took in the feeling.

It wasn’t hurtful, just intense, and very unexpected. It felt as if a blanket had wrapped itself around him for comfort..like Entrapta had done the day his armor was created.

“Hordak?” Entrapta’s concerned voice snapped him out of the moment once more, but the second his eyes met hers her expression went from concern to surprise. “Hordak your eyes! They’re red again!” Entrapta exclaimed as she lifted the darkened screen of her datapad for him to look at his reflection.

She was right, it appeared that the crystal had changed his eye color to red once more but his hair and the color behind his eyes remained the same.

Hordak huffed faintly as he flicked at the stray strand of white hair on his forehead.

Entrapta gently got his hand once more when he did and beamed, “Don’t worry, I can make something to change it from white to blue. I'm sure I have something to color in your eyes. You’ll see, you’ll be back to your usual look in no time!” Entrapta assured him.

“I would like that..a lot. Thank you, Entrapta.” Hordak whispered before he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“I believe we should rest, Adora did tell us she would need our help tomorrow while gathering the clones and speaking to them.” Hordak explained, “and if I recall, you need eight hours of sleep to properly function-” As Hordak rambled on Entrapta could only smile softly, she finally had Hordak back and for sure she would never again lose her beloved lab partner. “- The last thing I want is for the princesses to blame me for your lack of sleep, it’s too early to deal with their-Entrapta?”  
Hordak went quite as he felt her arms wrap around his neck and he was pulled forward onto her body as she laid back.

“Keep talking, I just wanted to hold you once more,” Entrapta whispered to him as she relaxed in her spot. Hordak landed with his head on her chest, his ear was pressed close enough to hear her heartbeat.

Hordak lightly shuttered his eyes as he took in the peaceful sound, a memory returning to his mind at that moment.

Hordak carefully wrapped his arms around her waist before he quietly began singing,

_“ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_I hope you know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away..”_

Entrapta looked down at him in surprise, tears faintly welled up in her eyes as she remembered the lullaby her parents sang to her before their death. The same one she sang to him back at the Fright Zone when his nightmares kicked in, and now it was the same one he sang to her.

Entrapta gently rubbed the back of his neck before she kissed his forehead, “I have another song for you Hordak, wanna hear it?” She whispered to him, her question was answered with a soft nod against her chest. Entrapta quietly began,

_“Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what life is like on_  
_A-Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby, kiss me_  
_Fill my heart with song_  
_Let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words_  
_In other words_  
_I love you..”_

Hordak carefully lifted his head from its place and carefully leaned up to kiss her gently. “I love you as well, my sunshine. Now please go to sleep. I promise you we can continue this conversation in the morning after you get your much-deserved rest.” Hordak whispered against her lips before he returned to his spot.

Entrapta had returned the kiss and slowly eased a hand down to hold his own at her side. “I love you as well, moonlight. Good night, Hordak.” Entrapta whispered before she closed her eyes. The two lovers falling asleep in each other's arms for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Hordak woke when the sharp rays of the sunlight hit his face. The tiny opening on the tent allowed it to do so with ease as the sun rose to its full height in the sky. He glared at the sun lightly before his eyes lifted onto the well, lack of a partner that was fast asleep with him.

Hordak sat up and rubbed his eyes carefully as he grumbled. Hordak was asking himself many questions, but the biggest being where Entrapta had run off to. Hordak began to worry for a second before a loud, "yes," fully woke him up from his state of daze and concern, and directed him straight to the person he was looking for.

"Entrapta?" He murmured softly as he stood and approached the smaller woman.

She had been curled in her seat, hunched over her desk. Her many tools scattered around, the familiar six-headed hex driver was neatly kept in a stand like a trophy among the tools.

In the center laid two metal circles, rings clearly made out of the scraps around her.

"Hordak! Good morning, I hope you slept well, I have something for you!" Entrapta spoke quickly as she got one of the metal rings and held it up with her gloved hand.

"Give me your left ring finger." She chirped quickly pointing to his claw. Hordak did not have a minute to question her as he raised his brow in confusion but did as told. Aside from asking his question he didn't even get a chance to say good morning to her before she slipped the ring on with ease.

Entrapta then slipped her glove off and did the same with her own finger. As Entrapta admired her own metallic creation, Hordak looked down at his ring with continuous curiosity.

"Entrapta, what is this?" He finally asked softly, his gaze meeting hers. Entrapta looked up from her ring before she smiled shyly.

Entrapta rubbed the back of her neck as she explained, "it's a guiding ring, if any of us gets lost we can use the ring to find each other again. I just..thought it would be useful in case anything happens." Entrapta explained softly and looked around the tent, avoiding Hordak's gaze.

Well, until the other gently cupped her cheek and pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you, this is a..wonderful and intelligent gift on your behalf. I will cherish it dearly." Hordak whispered, his hand going to hold Entrapta's ungloved one lightly.

"Also good morning Entrapta, I hope you slept well and are prepared for our big day today." He continued his gaze staying on hers. Entrapta beamed and grinned happily, her hair going to wrap around his waist lightly. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's get some tiny snacks and fruit on the way to the meeting, alright?" Entrapta chirped excitedly and stood when Hordak nodded in response.

The two walked hand in hand together to the meeting. Both ignoring the looks and whispers from the other Etherians, and even more the confused look on Mermista and Seahawk's faces.

Hordak was confident about many things, their relationship being the first and that for sure Entrapta and he would walk hand in hand together into their new future, not caring what others think of them. Hordak was sure of that, but two things did leave him questioning the true purpose of the guiding rings.

Why did the guiding rings Entrapta and he wore appear similar to that of the engagement ring Adora and Catra wore on their fingers? Also, why did the princesses congratulate Entrapta and him as they passed to settle in their seats at the round table?

Those were questions he had to investigate further with the help of Entrapta. For now, Hordak was curious to find out how he could use his skills to help Etheria, and stay by his sunshine's side forever as her moonlight.


	2. Recovery Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed since that fateful day, not much has changed between Hordak and Entrapta..well maybe a tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much and please enjoy. This includes my Oc Alice, who is the eldest daughter of Hordak and Entrapta. Her age here can be interpreted as you deem fit of course she's still a little child/baby here. Again the same song from before is used, just the lyrics are edited.

About a full year passed since that fateful day.

Etheria had gone more or less to its regular state, except this time it included various Horde clones. Entrapta managed to perfect the chemistry of hair dye and makeup which allowed Hordak to return to his previous look, and on top of that encourage the other clones to try doing the same. 

The clones took a liking to the idea and it didn't take long before each clone had their own names, their own colors, their own personalities, and jobs. It stunned a few citizens to go from a bakery and have one clone greet them and another similar looking clone greets them somewhere else, but they got used to it eventually and treated them kindly. 

Some clones even found love for themselves, and others began families. It really was a happy state of living for them. Wrong Hordak, also known as Kadroh ( **credit goes to Galacticshark 17 on Tumblr** ) becoming a big help with this new transition. 

There was still one clone many wondered about, mostly about what he was going to do in his new life and for others how he was going to "redeem himself" in their eyes. Hordak had made a quick agreement with Adora and Glimmer. Quick because Adora and Glimmer had little to no plans to punish him for what occurred. Their agreement was for Hordak to create a type of shield to protect the planet in exchange for simply living peacefully at Entrapta's side. 

It became their second experiment back in Dryly after the reconstruction of Etheria and the returning of the now queens to their new homes. It took months to perfect, but they were left alone to simply enjoy each other's company as they did. 

Their first prototype accidentally trapped Entrapta in a large bubble with no exit but plenty of oxygen. Hordak recalled having to both stop and move Entrapta around the lab so she wouldn't get hurt or left behind. He even had to create a hole within the bubble to give her food and comfort her to the best of his abilities. 

That day ended with the two lying exhausted on the floor of the lab with various bubbles floating around them. Both Entrapta and Hordak remembered they laughed so hard that day, Hordak even snorted for the first time which made Entrapta giggle in delight. 

After several more months, they presented Etheria with a special force field that Glimmer could control with her magic. It would allow anyone to continue traveling to space with permission and if any attacks were to be made upon the force field it would hold for a minimum of a few months and give Etheria some time to prepare. 

Even months after their duty was complete, Hordak and Entrapta had secretly provided Etheria with many pieces of technology. An example being their telescope, which many Etherians use to view the planets and stars for research or for simple entertainment purposes. Another, which Hordak was mostly to thank for (according to Entrapta), was a planetarium. With the use of his memory and his past research, they had been able to map out a tiny galaxy for everyone to experience no matter the age. Bow and Glimmer enjoyed walking through and remembering the beauty of the universe after their long galaxy-trips. 

Even after Hordak and Entrapta married (Hordak finally found out the second purpose of guiding rings) their tinkering never stopped. The only exceptions being the other needs they had to perform like eating, sleeping, or showering, but other than that they worked and enjoyed each other's presence. The couple often creating new memories to go along with the old ones.

That had been their routine until baby Alice came along. They worked from morning till nightfall, but this time they often stopped to check on their young daughter and make sure she was safe and comfortable. Imp was kept nearby as a baby monitor to watch over her while they worked and report any crying or signs of discomfort if Hordak and Entrapta couldn't hear her over their work.

Entrapta having snapped various secret pictures on her datapad of Hordak rocking Alice in his arms or even kissing her cheek softly. She even managed to record a video as they both played with their daughter and showered her with affection. 

Their lab had baby bottles mixed among beakers because of how often they kept her around them. When the queens would stop by to visit they'd often melt at the sight of the young princess and her parents. Catra would often tease Hordak about how spoiled Alice was getting, and no matter how much Hordak tried to deny it deep down he knew it was true. Entrapta and he loved their little princess and couldn't bear to not give her as much love and attention as she needed. 

Today was different, especially for Entrapta and Hordak. No matter how hard they tried to prevent it, little Alice had fallen sick with a small fever. Entrapta had settled her in her usual spot with her toys, a tiny soaked rag settled on her stomach in hopes of cooling her body down while she slept. Hordak had previously given her some medicine and juice to keep her hydrated, and as the two worked they kept a very close eye on her. Unfortunately, their attempts didn't work for long. Alice had woken up after several nap cycles crying for comfort right away. Each time Entrapta had cradled her to her chest and dabbed some more cool water on her forehead and stomach before little Alice trailed back to sleep for another bit. For this cycle, Entrapta repeated her previous actions while she went to wait another few minutes in order to give her some more food and medicine. 

When her pained cries didn't stop, Entrapta met Hordak's concerned gaze with one of her own. "Nothing we do seems to soothe her." Entrapta murmured in defeat for the first time, "she needs to be calm for her next dosage of medicine and a small meal. That way she doesn't make herself even worse than she already is." Entrapta explained to him before she returned her gaze to Alice and cooed at her daughter in comfort. 

Hordak ran his hand through his hair as he silently paced the lab to think of a way to help. He was getting frustrated with his inability to help his wife and daughter rather than her cries. 

Hordak suddenly stopped as he recalled a similar situation with Imp. He slowly approached Entrapta and their daughter, he knelt down in front of them before he gently began running his hand through Alice's soft turf of hair and began to hum the familiar lullaby. His vocal range never got higher than Alice's cries to avoid appearing as if he was upset with her. 

Although surprised at her husband's actions, Entrapta was not shocked, she smiled softly before she joined Hordak's humming with her own. Alice's soft cries began to die down slowly and leave a very calm princess to simply stare at her parents with affection and quite a good amount of interest. 

The couple smiled softly but continued their humming in the comfort of their daughter. When the time came, Entrapta brought the medicine, juice, and another cool rag with her strands of hair. As Entrapta gently dabbed some cold water onto her body her humming turned into singing,

_ "You are our sunshine, our only sunshine _

_ You make us happy when skies are gray _

_ I hope you know dear, how much we love you _

_ Please don't take our sunshine away.." _

Hordak prepared the medicine in silence, a soft smile grazing his lips as he listened to Entrapta. Entrapta had given her some juice to rehydrate before she signaled for Hordak to give her the medicine. 

It hadn't been long before Alice had been taken care of, the little princess having curled up lightly holding a strand of Entrapta's hair for comfort. Hordak had ended up settled with Entrapta in his lap, his arms cradling Entrapta's arms as she held a sleeping Alice to her bosom. 

Luckily, Alice's fever appeared to go down as she peacefully slept. The lullaby appeared to be what really helped her recover quicker alongside the medicine. 

Entrapta couldn't help but look back at Hordak with a soft smile, "you always get the best ideas." She whispered to him before gently kissing his cheek. Hordak could only smile and hold his tiny family closer, "only because the most amazing woman gives them to me." He responded back as he laid his head on her shoulder. 

Both parents admired and looked over their daughter quietly while she peacefully slept. 

Since that day Entrapta and Hordak never stopped singing the lullaby to Alice. Sick or not, it continued to lure the young princess to sleep without a problem, and it allowed Hordak and Entrapta to share another cherished moment with their growing little girl. 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading my work, please don't forget to comment/Kudo/bookmark/share/request/prompt me, etc. Whatever you feel I deserve and have a wonderful day. Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, please leave a comment/kudo/bookmark/request/prompt/song/collar request. Anything you desire for me to happily reflect upon for nights upon nights. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
